


To See Your Face

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Reggie is going on a trip for a week. It really shouldn't be this hard to tell Bobby.______________IE the discord got me invested in Bog and here we are 2000+ words later.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	To See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exists if not for Val, Moony, Cal and Pip vibing with me in the discord. I may have written the fic, but they were the inspiration. Thanks for getting me back into fic writing 6 months later. 
> 
> And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!! 
> 
> Also, I have forgotten how to format in the last 6 months, I apologise.

Reggie had been putting off telling Bobby for two weeks about his trip. 

He’s not even really sure why. It’s not like the trip’s long. Or that Bobby’s gonna get mad at him. Bobby and him are good. Are strong. Just about the only thing he doesn’t question in his life. 

Bobby and the band. 

So why can’t he  _ just tell him. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tells Alex first. He blurts it out one morning over coffee. 

“I’m leaving.” 

Alex spits out his coffee. 

“You’re  _ what _ ?”

Ok Reggie could have phrased that better.

“Not permanently!” Reggie watches Alex visibly relax, “I’m just going on a trip. I have to go visit my mom’s side of the family. My cousins getting married or something.”

“Oh.” Alex takes another sip of his coffee, “I’m guessing Bobby’s coming with you.”

“No.”

Alex’s coffee ends up on the floor again. 

Reggie winces and grabs Alex’s mug to pour him another cup.

“I haven’t even told my mum I’m bi, Alex. I’m not about to come out by bringing my boyfriend to my cousin's wedding. Aren’t you supposed to avoid upstaging the bride?”

“So you’re going alone?”

“I guess?” Reggie shrugs, “Not like there are any girls in my life I could bring. And before you suggest Julie, gross, she’s like a sister to me.” 

Alex puts his hands up in defence, “I wasn’t going to say anything. You know we’ve got your back. All of us.” Alex eyes his coffee and then puts it on the table, “please tell me you’ve told Bobby.”

Reggie doesn’t respond.

“Luke?”

Reggie’s still silent.

“Julie?”

Reggie gives a small shake of his head. 

“Dude you have to tell the others. I can cover Luke and Julie if you want, but you need to tell Bobby.”

Reggie groans and sits on the table, “I know.” 

“You know Bobby’s going to understand.” Alex reaches out and nudges Reggie’s shoulder. “Do you want me to help work out what you’re gonna say?” 

Reggie shakes his head, “Nah I got it. I’ll do it tomorrow, and then I’ll tell Luke and Julie.” 

“You can do this Reg.” Alex slaps his shoulder and goes to his room to get dressed. 

Yeah. Reggie can do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reggie cannot do this.

He’s leaving in two days. He’ll only be gone a little over a week. 

He has to tell Bobby. 

“Reggie, love, what’s wrong?”

Goddamn Bobby for always knowing what he’s thinking. Doesn’t mean Reggie’s not going to try to avoid talking about it anyways. 

“Nothing Bobbers. Go back to sleep.”

“Reggie.” Bobby pulls Reggie so he’s facing him, laying in bed, “I know you better than that sweets.” He brushes a piece of Reggie's hair back. “Talk to me.”

“My cousin’s getting married. I have to go to the wedding.”

“And?”

“The weddings in Vancouver. I leave in two days.” Reggie drops his gaze.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Reggie’s head snaps back up to look at Bobby.

“Okay.” Bobby leans in and kisses Reggies nose, “I know you’ll be back as soon as you can. I just wish I could be there with you.”

“I wish you could be there too,” Reggie sighs. 

“I’ll text you every hour, and call you everyday.”

“I’ll only be gone a week. I’m on the first plane home after the wedding.”

“I know, sweetheart. One week.” Bobby kisses Reggie. 

“One week.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve packed enough underwear?” Bobby asks from behind Reggie, who is closing up his packed suitcase, ready for the next morning. 

“Yes Bobbers, I have packed enough underwear.”

“And you packed deodorant?”

“Yes Bobberto.” 

“And -”

“And 12 pairs of socks, even though I’m only gone seven days.” Reggie leans in and gives Bobby a kiss. “I packed this bag using your list, and you watched me pack it over the last two days. I promise Bobby, I’m gonna be fine.”

“I know sweetness. I just worry. It’s how I show my love.”

“By being an obsessive mother hen?” Reggie grins, “I knew that long before we started dating.”

“You’ll be fine, right?”

“I will. Will you?”

Bobby sighs, “I’ll be fine sweets. I’m just gonna miss you like crazy.”

“Well you can cuddle Alex in my absence.”

“Please. You and I both know Alex will be cuddling Willie. And Luke will be cuddling Julie.”

“Well then take this.” Reggie hands Bobby the stuffed horse Bobby bought him the night they first kissed, “you can cuddle it when you miss me.”

“I’ll never let it go then.”

Reggie presses a kiss to the horse and then to Bobby. Bobby presses a kiss to the same spot Reggie did. 

“And I have one more surprise for you.” Reggie grabs Bobby's hand and pulls him toward the closet. When he opens it up, a folded cardboard cutout falls to the floor. Bobby shakes his head in asaperation. 

“You’re an idiot.” Bobby shakes his head in exasperation. 

“You just said you’d miss me!”

“And I will.”

“This way you can still see my pretty face.”

“I have countless photos on my phone, you dork”

“You can’t see your phone before you go to sleep.” Reggie counters.

“I have a framed photo of you on my bedside table.” Bobby fires back. 

Reggie’s voice gets soft, and he drops his gaze to the floor, “I just wanted to make sure my face was still the first one you saw in the morning.”

_ It’s an old conversation. From before they even started dating.  _

_ Conversation isn’t the right word. Fight is.  _

_ Reggie had been dating a girl for about a month and she started spending the night at the boys apartment more and more often. Privately, all the guys thought they were moving too fast, but none of them had seen Reggie that happy since - in a very long time - so they all let it go.  _

_ But then the girl started making some thinly veiled comments about Julie and about the guys, and they all started seeing less of Reggie and when they did he was quieter and more withdrawn. When Bobby (because it was always Bobby looking out for him, who’d be willing to risk their friendship, to risk the band, to make sure Reggie was really happy) confronted him, they fought, badly enough that Bobby moved out (later, he told Reggie that he had kept in contact with Luke and Alex, secretly, just to keep tabs on Reggie).  _

_ A month (the worst, most miserable month of both Reggie and Bobby’s lives) later, Reggie and his girlfriend broke up. Not even 24 hours later, Reggie showed up on Bobby's doorstep begging for his forgiveness.  _

_ He explained to Bobby all his insecurities, and how his parents' marriage fell apart because his father was never around and always left before his mom woke up, and when he got home they would yell at each other before they’d go to sleep in different beds.  _

_ After the divorce was finalised, his mom told Reggie they could have made it work if she just got to see his fathers face in the morning. _

Looking back on it now, Reggie knows there’s next to nothing that could have saved his parents' marriage, but there's still a voice in the back of his head that says y _ ou and Bobby will fall apart if you aren’t there. _

Bobby instantly softens, “Oh Reg. Look at me.” Reggie slowly lifts his eyes back to Bobby. “You are incredibly sweet my love. And I am going to miss you like crazy. I’ll sleep with the cardboard cut out every night if it will make you feel better. But nothing,  _ nothing _ can compare to the real you.”

“I love you, Bobby Wilson.”

“I love you more, Reggie Peters.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of, Reggie wakes at an ungodly time for his flight. It then takes him another 45 minutes to get out of bed, because he’s not getting any Bobby cuddles for the next week and a bit, he’s going to take what he can get.

Bobby, however, is the far more practical one. 

“Sweetheart, I love you, but you need to get up right now or you're gonna miss your flight.”

“Five more minutes,” Reggie sighs and burrows more into Bobby’s side.”

“You said that 20 minutes ago sweetness.” Bobby laughs.

“Why are you so responsible?”

“One of us has to be. C’mon, I’ll get up with you.” Bobby sighs, sitting up.

Reggie groans, but gets up and gets the last of his stuff together. 

Before he leaves, he gives Bobby one more long hug and a soft kiss. Bobby has brunch with his family every Sunday morning, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get out of it, so Alex is driving Reggie to the airport. 

“See you in a week Bobby.”

“Missing you already Reg.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reggie meets Alex in his car 10 minutes later (it was a very long and emotional goodbye. Reggie will admit to being dramatic).

“You’re running late Reg.”

“I know Alex.” Reggie groans. 

“You’re gonna be late for your flight.”

“Please. I know you well enough to know you told me 15 minutes earlier than I actually had to be ready because I’d run late.”

“Touche. Coffee’s in the travel mug on your left.” Alex points to the coffee, in Reggies favourite horse print mug.

“You’re a lifesaver Alex.” Reggie grabs the coffee as Alex drives off. “You’re sure I shouldn’t have just snuck Bobby into the hotel right?”

Alex snorts, “yeah. Pretty sure Reg. You have to pay for that sort of thing.”

“You’re right,” Reggie sighs, “I’m just really gonna miss him.”

Alex nods sympathetically, “I know. But the weeks are going to go so fast. You’ll see him sooner than you think.”

“I really hope so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reggie is sprinting to make it to security on time.

This is all Alex’s fault. If he had only told Reggie half an hour earlier to leave, Reggie would not be sprinting through the airport at 5:30am.

Reggies panting when he gets to security, but he gets there with 2 whole minutes to spare, so he’s counting that as a win.

“Not a morning person, I’m guessing?” The TSA lady smiles at Reggie as he loads his suitcase onto the conveyor belt.

“My mom booked the flight, not me.” Reggie nods. 

The TSA lady laughs, “You got an evening flight home at least?””

“Yeah late afternoon I -'' Reggie pauses as the TSA lady pulls a face. She looks like she's about to burst out laughing “- is uh- everything ok?” 

She turns the monitor around so Reggie can see the insides of his suitcase.

Including the very familiar outline of his boyfriend.

“Oh my god, he must have snuck that in there when I was in the shower, I’m so sorry.”

“Nah sugar, made my morning.” She smiles, “you’re clear. Head to terminal 2, the flight has already almost finished boarding. 

Reggie nods and takes his suitcase, and walks casually (by which he means runs) to terminal two. 

He shows his ticket at the gate and gets ushered in quickly.

As he approaches his seat, he can see someone already sitting in the window seat. They're facing the window and have their head down, and must get cold easily, cause they're wearing a giant jumper that covers their whole body.

Reggie takes a deep breath to steel himself as he approaches the seat.

“Um hi - is it - I think I have the window seat? Do you mind -” Reggie stops short as the figure turns around - “Bobby?”

“Told you you should have gotten up earlier, the pilot was about to close the doors.” Bobby gets up to let Reggie through, but Reggie is standing frozen in the aisle.

“How -?” Bobby guides Reggie into his seat. 

“I had some help.”

“Who -”  _ You’ll see him sooner than you think.  _ “Alex.”

Bobby leans over to kiss Reggie and put on his seatbelt, because Reggie is still remembering how to function.

“Guess I decided the cardboard cut out wasn’t good enough. I wanted the real thing.” 

“You hid it in my suitcase.”

“Had to throw you off.” Bobby leans down and pulls Reggie’s stuffed horse out of his carry on, “and I know how much you hate flying without this.”

Reggie pulls the horse from Bobby's hands and grins, “how’d I get so lucky to have you?”

“The same way I got lucky enough to have you.” Bobby wraps his arms around Reggie. “Get some more sleep sweetness, I’ll wake you when we land.”

Reggie nods, and falls back asleep, holding his horse and safe in Bobby’s arms.


End file.
